halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy
"Lucy’s always scheming, always concocting some kind of plan." - Bastion Appearance When Iris Lawton sees Lucy for the first time, she immediately links her appearance to Candy Lawton. In her words: "Then there’s the chimp halfkind, the one who looks like Candy. Her look is feminine enough for me to know she isn’t a male. Her attire gave her away. Her face is hairy, like Candy’s, and her locks are long and flowing, like my sister’s. She wears a skirt and has some sheik looking footwear. This chimp halfkind is as fashionable as Candy. She has a different edge to her, however. While Candy’s choice of clothing was trendy and fun, this one’s is professional and proper. Everything is crisp and straightened to perfection. She has glasses and presents herself in a serious, almost cold demeanor. Her overall look is neatly put together. And her facial expressions are icy. You could tell Candy’s exuberance for life with one glance, but on this one, I see nothing." Background Like Bastion, Lucy was raised within HORUS's walls. In the same way that Bastion did with his physical prowess, Lucy surpassed her peers in her intelligence. She and Bastion quickly became Lionel's favorite hybrids and the model for hybrid achievement. Volume 2: Horus : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 2: Horus '' Lucy is present when Iris Lawton arrives at HORUS. She comes off rude, blunt, and terse. Lucy is heavily involved in the decision to insert mental implants into Iris. She completes the surgery successfully, but her achievement is short lived when Operation Horus commences. Lucy and Lionel are forced to flee HORUS to Horus Backup Island. Lionel wishes to look for Iris and Bastion, but Lucy objects this. However, Lionel's decision is final, and Lucy begrudgingly agrees. The two are able to meet up with Iris and Bastion, and the four try to escape to the transportation bay, only to be interrupted by Andy Clipper. Clipper wounds Lionel, and while Bastion and Fenrir Snow battle the bear, Lucy tries to save Lionel. It is futile and Iris, Bastion, Fenrir, and Lucy are forced to leave Lionel behind. Lucy then powers the teleporters for their escape, but this time they are interrupted by the Snow Family. Lucy carries the unconscious Bastion through the teleporter to safety. Years later, Iris Lawton gives birth to her daughter. It is hinted that Lucy had perfected the birthing implants to make this possible. Volume 3: Alphas : ''Main Article: Plot Summary of Volume 3: Alphas '' Lucy, Bastion, and Iris settle down at Horus Backup Island after escaping alive from Operation Horus. Iris is initially distrusting of the two, but Lucy surprisingly opens up to Iris. Lucy is unable to handle foreign emotions of sadness and despair after Operation Horus. It is hinted she suffers from post tramatic stress disorder, but does not know how to cope with it. Iris is unable to turn her away, and helps her through this period. From this experience, the two form a close bond. In return for her help, Lucy develops birthing implants fit for Iris to use. This allows Iris to give birth to Ivy Lawton whom Lucy also forms a close bond with. Bastion on the other hand starts to distrust Lucy. Lucy still shows a desire to continue Lionel Changer’s work while Bastion fears doing so will attract unwanted attention. Lucy and Bastion constantly butt heads, with Iris caught in the middle. Things reach a climax when Bastion forces Lucy to leave at gunpoint. Lucy nonchalantly leaves the island to an undisclosed location, seemingly cutting off contact with Iris. In present day, Lucy continues her experiments from her new base. It is revealed she is using kidnapped animals to enhance Lionel Changer’s halfkind process. Instead of relying on birthing implants, she plans to create an artificial method that would involve splicing under the orders of a mysterious third party. Halfkinds Volume 4: North Lucy spends most of her time during Volume 4 as a background player. Other than Iris, she is the most important piece in getting the hybrid species to restart anew. She works on moving away from Lionel Changer’s original design of having hybrids be born of birth and moves to a splicing design. Ivy is her assistant. The bond between Lucy and the Lawtons is stronger than ever. Lucy sees the two hybrids as confidantes, family members, and friends. When The Brutes suffer their death at the hands of the Penghou Triad Group Cronies, Lucy consoles a distraught Ivy, reassuring her that her mother was in the right. Characteristics and Skills Lucy's speech is vastly different from other characters in the series. She speaks in fragments and often skips using articles. This is reflected in her own POV chapters. Like Candy, Lucy has superior intellect and can be considered one of the smartest creatures on the planet. Relationships Though weary at first, Lucy and Iris form a strong bond. Iris relates to Lucy in the pain Lucy has felt after Operation Horus. She respects Iris both as a hybrid and a friend. Lucy also views Ivy Lawton as a pupil. She was Ivy’s teacher during her childhood and mentored her so that Ivy could grow academically. She sees Ivy as a possible protégé who can help her continue her work.